


What do You Get?

by Random_DATA, RingoGoBingo



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: (more tags coming soon), AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Castles, Dragons, Dungeons, Dwarf, Elf, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Half-fairies, Medieval AU, Vampires, and more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoGoBingo/pseuds/RingoGoBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, in an alternate universe, where dragons, fairies, vampires, dwarfs, elves, and ALL sort of creatures once lived.<br/><strike>(Of Course some of them are dead now. Extinct. Wiped out. Purged. And/or executed.)</strike></p><p>In this world a small kingdom reigned true, it was a small place where humans would be safe from the other, more powerful species.</p><p>Once upon a time, there were two sisters and their father who lived happily ever after in their happy little castle.</p><p>BUT THEN <strong>HE</strong> ARRIVED...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> ON HOLD {sorry.}  
> (The other -Unnamed Series- only updates if a comment is posted there)
> 
> Hope you like!  
> (If you want to be my co-author [user or anon or guest or anyone really] read last note)
> 
> (if you want me to be your co-author, comment)

The Sun shines brightly. Puffy lazy clouds slowly crawl across the landscape.

The birds are singing. The wind is gently passing through, playing with the leaves of trees and cruising over the land.

 

In an empty grassland in the middle of some forest, two rather fetching little girls are looking solemnly at a patch of fresh earth they used to call mother.

 

Beside them stands a handsome but tired looking man. His tears has long since dried...but as his cheeks dry, his heart and resolve hardens. His fists clench.

His dark brown hair whips around in the breeze, and finally a while later he kneels in front of the earth patch. He sweeps one arm out towards the children to keep them away. Then with the other he touches the bare lose earth.

 

"Father?" squeaks the little blond child, "what are you doing to mother?"

"Hush little Dawn. I'm bringing your mother back."

The little blonde, named Dawn, widened her eyes in excitement, "you mean we get to see her again!?"

The brown haired little girl looked up from where her eyes were fixed on the grassy ground. A small smile sneaking on her face on the mention of seeing mother again.

 

The man allowed him a soft sad smile. Then he slipped out an even softer sadder chuckle, "yes Dear," he petted her. "But she will look different this time.

The two girls looked between each other, curiosity sparkling strong in their eyes.

 

Then the man continued. Waving the hand he held over the bare earth, he slowly raised his arm. Like an intricate dance, he raised his arm.

 

From the earth sprung forth a small sapling. Slowly growing. Following the hand's movement. Slowly he rose as his hand went higher and higher.

 

Then he unfolded large, soft, delicate butterfly wings from his back. They appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The man didn't register them since he was so focused on the tree and his hand movement. 

But the little girls did. Little Dawn and the other one looked on at shocked awe. They would never forget this moment... nor any of the moments after that.

 

The man's wings were great and big. A bold mid-toned brown. It opened, and the fluttered lightly, as if straining. Then small thin white hairlines appeared. Spreading across them like crack lines on glass. 

 

The tree grew more and more, soon it reached beyond the man's height, twisting and growing rougher tougher bark. The leaves and branches began to spread, trying desperately to cover the sky atop the three figures.

 

Then it's branches landed gently upon the ground around them. Creating a small private enclosure.

 

The tree had matured into a beautiful weeping Willow.

The little brown haired child whispered in awe,"Mother..."

 

The man smiled...then slowly he sank to his knees, looking at his handy work. "Yes Marianne. It's your mother."

 

Then his wings shattered. They shattered into a million pieces. They shattered into fine white dust. 

 

Disappearing forever...


	2. Her Father's Past

For as long as he could remember, she called him her Fairy King.

 

He thought she was joking of course, but that didn't seem to stop the wings from sprouting from his back.

Thinking back on it now, it might've been conjured up and placed there by her...

 

No, humans can't do magic... Humans were fragile. They were weak. He was always blind to this fact because she could use her silver tongue and sharp wit.

 

When he met her, he was nothing but an orphaned child, starving on the streets. He was used to his life. He was used to the cruel world, and he knew no other world.

But then they met.

They met in the most usual way any homeless child would meet a rich princess. When she caught him in her parents room stealing valuables.

 

Of course he panicked, backing away from a heavy chest filled with treasures, slipping in the process and tangling himself with the long thin burlap sack he held.

Eventually he gave up trying and held himself limp, mentally preparing himself for any torture the future might hold. But the room wasn't filled with loud yelling or angry voices. It was filled with the most sweetest chimes of laughter he'd ever heard. 

Or rather, it was his first time hearing a laughter filled with kindness and comfort...

 

Finally a young girl came into his field of view. She was only a year older to him, yet she felt much older. The way she walked drowsy-like, rubbing her eyes, and then smiling nonchalantly. As if she knew him. She smiled as if she knew how his life was. Smiled as if she knew all about him.

"Well... um, heh, hi there."

He couldn't speak. She had just greeted a thief, and it was the very thief that was stealing from her! So he just kept staring at her like she dropped from the sky.

"oh. You don't know how to speak do you? Oh you poor thing."

She cooed at him, "aw, common it's okay little boy." Her tongue clicked as if she spoke to a horse, "here let me help you."

 

She reached out and helped untangle him. Once free from the sack they stood in silence, looking at each other. She seemed intrigued by him for some reason. After moments and moments of silence, she slid one foot forward, trying to get closer to him.

 

And he leaped away, sack in hand, when he landed on the window still of the room he looked back at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide in amazement. He would never find another girl as beautiful as her...

 

And he jumped out, entering free-fall.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he saw her was purely coincidence, he was running throughout the castle, her castle, doing one of his many errands.

 

By a twist of fate as he grew, he was taken in by a small family of servants who worked in the castle. But when he matured into his teenage years the couple who took him in became too old and frail to work for the King.

 

He was working, running around, cleaning, doing the dirty work when by mistake he bumped into her. 

Right after bumping her he immediately dropped to the floor cursing under his breath. He was lugging around pieces of armor, which used to be clean, before they hit the ground. Now he'd have to not only clean them again, but have to check for damages and repair them as well.

 

Right when his anger hit the limit, he stood and leveled a good strong glare at the simple, dressed down blond girl who just increased his workload.

Then she spoke, "oh. Hey, it's you."

 

They were simple words, but they held the same tones as they did last time he met her.

"He-he-he, so you CAN talk, and my, what lovely words you know~!"

He cursed again. Then immediately regretted it.

 

They stood in front of each other again, but this time, he looked back at her.

 

And it was impossible to deny the spark.

 

* * *

 

 

Her favorite color was green. She told him that at their wedding night. 

 

It was a long hard battle to become married. In the end, as much as they hated to, they eloped out side holy matrimony until she was with child.

Of course her parents tried marring her off to other royalty who might claim the child as their own. But he had undergone many trials to please the court and her parents. 

He demonstrated his powers as a great leader and an even better man.

Physically no one could match him. He was the perfect height, his torso and legs of satisfactory length. Thus allowing him the perfect physique, having the best balance between agility, speed, and strength.

He trained under his wife's guidance, mastering as many arts as he could, learning as much as he could about her history, and then training to be that perfect King.

 

Everyday he would appeal to the King and Queen. And when the child was born, they finally gave in to his wishes.

 

And on their wedding day, the child's name was decided. 

The baby girl was called Marianne.

 

* * *

 

 

\--Side Story--

The first time he realized he was a half breed was when he dropped Marianne.

It was embarrassing the thing even happened in the first place. 

 

But at heart he knew he was always different from the others. His perfect appearance was a dead giveaway, but it was also the way he moved. 

He realized his legs were best at launching him high into the sky. And whenever he jumped, he felt that strange buzzing on his back, and a dizzy spell he enjoyed in his head.

 

And so, on a particular day, he was playing with his little baby girl, jumping around and tossing her in the air and catching her again. It seemed his blood made Marianne share the same love for being airborne.

It was during one of his carefree tosses when he tossed her out of the window.  **100% by accident.**

 

However he didn't realize that until seconds later when he found no baby was landing in his arms. Slowly he looked at the window, which innocently stood beside him.

 

Then he didn't even have time to think, and just dove right out after his child. 

It chilled his blood that the first thought that raced through his mind was the thrill and love of being airborne. He was shocked that he could think of his enjoyment while Marianne, his beautiful baby girl, was hurtling toward her death below.

 

Now, because of physics, he was able to fall faster then the baby, which meant that he just had enough time to protect Marianne from most of the fall.

Just when he wrapped himself around his baby girl, he felt the buzzing at his back intensify to levels he had never known could exist (there is only one level for the feeling of buzzing underneath your skin, isn't there?).

Apparently not. The buzzing intensified to goosebumps, and then crawling of actual skin. It was odd. He knew the skin on his back was ripping apart, but he felt no pain, just that feeling of movement. Like wagging an eyebrow or moving your lips.

 

Then he felt it. He had something else. He had something new. It was as if he grew extra legs or arms. And the first thing he did was stretch them.

It felt soo right. Like that was what he was supposed to do. Stretch. Reach out. Get all the stiffness out of his new limbs. Straightening his back, he cradled his child close to him, holding onto her with both arms.

 

His wings caught air and he lost his mind to the feeling of flying.

He felt like God. He felt the power coursing through his veins. He wasn't human. He was more.

He was magic. He was beauty. He was grace. He was the wind, the sky, the water. 

 

He was truly a Fairy King.


	3. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AWESOME!! GUYS I JUST HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE THANKS TO RingoGoBingo!
> 
> It turns out that they're a better co-author then they thought they were!!  
> It was amazing having this team-like atmosphere (even though we communicated by e-mail) This my first time having someone help improve my work, and I hope RingGoBingo knows how **MUCH** I appreciate the help!
> 
> SO ONCE AGAIN, CHAPTER MADE POSSIBLE BY RINGOGOBINGO EVERYBODY.

_Many years Later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

He could feel it. Her aura. She was still alive.

 

 

 

Every time he retreated to the tree in the large court-yard, he could feel her presence again. He could feel her in the gentle breeze that always seemed to surround the tree; combing through his hair and caressing him, soothing him, blowing all the troubles away.  
He could feel her thoughts through her leaves and branches, the way they moved, as if independent from the winds that blew naturally throughout the lands.

 

 

  
But most of all, he loved being under the tree's canopy... Being close to the trunk and tree's roots felt like he could almost hear her heart beat again. Like he could read her thoughts just by sitting under there beside exposed roots.

 

 

 

The Weeping Willow stood short and wide, with the toughest trunk and the thickest cascade of branches falling around it. Like a small private cave of lush vivid green...

 

 

He had come here because he needed a place to collect his thoughts, to clam his nerves, and to once more reassure himself. To regain and refill his determination.

 

 

Too many things were happening all at once, one minute he was simply a retired noble, living in his castle with his servants and his two daughters. Then the next he was running a new Kingdom, heading it towards peace and prosperity. He was happy in his carefree life of being a single father... but now he had hundreds of people to look after.

 

 

His heart raced at the thought, only briefly he conjured up the many ways in which he could fail his Kingdom. He dwelled upon these thoughts to the point where it hurt his head and made beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

 

 

_oh God...WHAT WAS I THINKING...I can't run a Kingdom! I'll bring death to another innocent million or so lives... Heck! I might start a whole war...Or worse....... **Just like last time...**_

 

 

 

Then as if sensing his distress, a rush of warm wind enveloped him, forcing clean fresh air through his airways. And immediately the air inside his lungs deposited a lump of warmth that pooled in his belly. The leaves rustled fast and loudly, as if scolding the man for having such thoughts.

 

He felt a calming sensation work within him as his muscles relaxed. He leaned against the tree, and let a whisper escape his lips.

 

"Thank You."

 

 

 

His eyes drifted shut as the clam overtook him.   
It was in this brief moment that he allowed his thoughts drift back to the past... Back to when it began...

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oddly enough, all of it _-including his Kingdom,_ all started with that tree.

 

His castle was just newly built back then, short, strong, with four towers for corners, and a great big spacious diamond-shaped court-yard; **all centered around a single Weeping Willow.**

 

Of course, the moment it was finished, he packed up all his belongings from his late wife's childhood home. Taking his daughters and whichever servants that wanted to help him start his new life. The funniest part about leaving her castle was her parents.

They had fought against him for so long, but when their daughter died and he decided to leave, they begged him to stay.

 

He could still recall their pleas as he walked out into town, they called and cried behind him. But they only made his resolve to start somewhere else stronger. They were crying about the bloodline, about carrying on the legacy, about keeping their throne within the family.  **IT JUST SICKENED HIM.**

 

**Thinking about it sent shivers of anger and sadness and pity and remorse up and down, all over his body.**

 

By the time he was in the farthest reaches of town (leaving her parents **_farrr_**  behind), he was writhing on the inside. HIS WIFE.  **THEIR DAUGHTER.**  Was dead. And yet, not only do they  _not_  try  and find her body or even hold her  _a half **decent**_ funeral, they cry and beg because they want the  _throne within the family!?!?!_

 

Of course at some point he had stopped somewhere along the way to vent out his seething boiling rage on a bale of straw.

 

By the time he was done, still not fully satisfied, just simply **done** , his knuckles were bleeding. He rarely punched anything, usually favoring swordplay more then fist fights. 

 

He collected his daughters, who at the time were in the stables, having fun with the horses and off in their happy girl fantasies. Then took as many horses as he needed, and ventured to his new home and life.

 

 

Unfortunately not all the servants he hired were the silent types, in fact the majority of servants take pride in their elusive and vast gossip and rumor chain. Unbeknownst to him, some members in the chain are more vocal then others.

So when he reached his new home, there were already a few relatives and other old court members he'd known there. They were close friends and had helped him a great deal when his wife was still alive. He introduced them to the new castle he had built, and let them stay a few days before they went their separate ways.

 

During their stay, he made the mistake of often sitting under the Weeping Willow, spending hours under it's shade. His friends at first were understanding, they simply assumed he wanted peace. But soon his visits to the tree became too much when they barely got any time to have a proper conversation with him.

They tried everything to try and keep his mind off the tree, but it was useless. In the end he was always drawn to the sweet embrace of it's shadow.  
Finally they slowly left the castle, leaving him alone with his tree and daughters and few servants.

 

 

But when they visited other more populated Kingdoms, or stopped at a popular town bar/inn, they would spread rumors about him. Speaking of the strange "Fairy King" and his tree. Of course he didn't find out what they had done until days later when he had people actually 'pass through' his castle.

 

At the time he was confused every time a 'weary traveler' or a 'I'm-just-passing-by' entered his castle grounds.

Eventually he got used to it. And in years, it became part of his routine. He'd wake up, play and care for his daughters, then spend time under the tree, waving back and greeting at whoever watched him with interest. Sooner then later, people joined in his everyday tradition, accompanying him under the tree and striking up small talk.

It always confused him how fast and suddenly it had happened, perhaps it started when one poor lad asked for his assistance on a small matter, or perhaps it was when the first little home was built outside the castle... Whatever it was, it was impossible to admit that a Kingdom was starting to develop... and he had tried everything in his power to ignore it. He tried encouraging people to leave, and tried to get them to return to wherever they came from.

 

 

His efforts were all futile of course. The people were stubborn. Once they had made that move to this castle and marveled at his strange behavior, they felt a slight, small bond with him. He was a kind gentle trusting soul who really appreciated nature and knew how to live modestly. They knew he was once a prince from another Kingdom, they all heard the story of his reign, and how he had fled his old pampered life. They weren't all accurate, but they were enough to move some of the people to start something. And like it or not, he was going to  _have to_  follow along.

In fact it didn't take long to sweep him off his feet. In a mere year, the people had gotten so close to him that he couldn't help but start to care for each of them. His routine had now changed, yet again. He'd wake in the morning, walk with his daughters and greet all the new residents. Then he would play with his girls, tend to their needs, sometimes teach them, and then he would retreat to the cool grass under the Weeping Willow.

During his walk he would check on everyone, his little group was small enough to allow him to finish greeting everyone in a few hours. As days passed however, more people trickled in. At the time, it was very rare (if not unheard of) to have a person with a high title care so much for others. Especially one with a habit as odd as his; no one heard of a noble sitting under a tree for half the day, everyday. Most people at first had the impression that he was just being lazy. But his humble attitude towards them quickly won them over.

 

 

 

* * *

The years passed on like so and now his small group had grown into a community...

 

 

Today was the first time the people would gather together as a Kingdom under his rule... He was such a bundle of nerves and worries that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up he had reached the tree.

 

Now that he was calm, he could now think more rationally... He sighed.

 

"I'm getting nervous again...Deep breaths"

he inhaled and exhaled many times. Each breath stronger then the last.

"I have to go soon... I need to address them, they need to know what they're getting into..."

 

He smiled faintly, "you know I still have my old crown...Your parents might have been...bad is an understatement, but the crown was the only solid piece of proof we were married. I was your Prince Charming and you were my very strong Damsel."

Pausing for a bit as he reflected some more, then continued again, "not wearing it today though, let them have one last day to enjoy their freedom as individual people."

 

He stayed under the leaves for a while longer before walking away. His nerves returned immediately the moment he took a step away from the tree, but this time he was ready... He could face them this time.

So he faced the crowds upon crowds of people, all who's lives would rely on his decisions, his actions, his words, and sometimes, even the way he carried himself. Now they were dependent on him... Swallowing back a lump, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth, it took every bit of his concentration to speak in a calm manner without his voice breaking from his nervousness. 

 

He spoke to them about being united, being tied to each other as a Kingdom. He told them of a citizen's many duties, the laws they would have to abide by, and the role they would play in the Kingdom. Then he addressed them about his status, dubbing himself the 'Fairy King'.   


 

After all the announcements were made, and the laws cleared, he gave them moments to let the information bask inside their heads. Then, a smile bursting through his lips he said, "Well then, from today onward, we are a Kingdom! Let's celebrate the prosperous years to come!"

He was then replied with cheering and clapping. People immediately started moving, wanting very badly to sink their teeth into the rewards of their work.

 

With that everyone began to shuffle towards the hall, filling it with their loud buzzing and whispering words, moving toward where the feast was held. The servants having to pull many tables and fit many chairs into one great room. It was a challenge preparing for the feast, so the ones who ate with the greatest gusto were the aforementioned servants.

 

* * *

 

When the festivities ended and the newly appointed, Fairy King, was walking with his daughters to tuck them in and wish them goodnight, he felt like he was forgetting something...

Wait... maybe he recalled it just now...

 

 

 

His face became paper white as all the color drained from him instantly...

All these people in his castle, in his Kingdom...

 

 

 

Yet never once did he check to make sure everyone present was human...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_**\--Side Story--** _

 

_giggle!_

 

  
_Oh my Gosh! Marianne's as excited as I am and she's trying sooo hard to hide it!!_  I giggled once more...

 

Uh oh. I think that one actually slipped out!

 

Marianne heard me giggling at her!! I am in huge trouble...

 

 

 

I stared wide eyed innocently as my sister griped my hand tighter and slowly turned to face me...

 

 

Father is great and all, but sometimes he likes boring many people to death before they get to do the fun stuff...But then again doing that makes the fun stuff more fun when the boring stuff is gone! So in a way, he  _is_  still great, even when he's boring!

 

After the event, my sister had pulled he to the big banquet hall so fast that I almost tripped on my skirt! Oh what a disaster THAT would have been! My beautiful dress would be ruined and stained! That just won't do!

 

 

So now here we are in the middle of the journey to the feast when I let my giggle escape by accident.

 

Clearly in mock anger Marianne folded her hands in a funny way and had a really funny look on her face, I couldn't help laughing some more. "Excuse me!?" she said, twisting and turning her hips this way and that, "are you laughing at me little girl!?"

 

 

"HAHAHAHA!" I was laughing so hard my eyes were squeezed shut and tears threatened to spill out. "S-s-s-stop, Marianneeee!!"

 

Happy with my small struggle, she grabbed my hands once again and led me to the table father sat on...

 

 

 

Father always dressed the best, which is why I can't be dressed any less!....And that definitely doesn't mean my own sister can dress any less either!!

 

Just remembering the dress Marianne wanted to wear this morning brings shivers down my spine! Ugh! What  **was**  she thinking?

 

 

 

Father was wearing a beautiful (or is it handsome?) regal green tunic with golden accents and white undergarments. He had a lovely hat to go with it, but he didn't wear it (when I asked, he told me that the hat was too special to wear). It was a very pretty golden hat with lots of holes and shiny beautiful jewels!

 

 

 

 

And of course I chose to wear my new pink dress. It was the perfect shade of pink too! OOooo and it was sooo light! Like you could  _just_ _barely_  see the pink was there! And it had lovely lacing, and oh-so fluffy frills! I remember how much I begged father to buy me the dress, and how great it was to get it as a present!!

 

 

 

Then there was my sister... My father was in a good shade of green, while I was in a light shade of pink, those colors looked good together... But my sister? Ha! This morning, she was lucky I caught her before we greeted father! 

 

She was. Wearing. A bright orange gown.. An Orange. Gown... I don't even know  _how_  she thought it looked good, or how she even got that gown, but it was.... Just... I was just glad I caught her when I did.

 

 

 

I remember how I ran at her, telling her what on earth she was wearing, and giving her a full explanation on why she was dressed all wrong!

But at the end of it all, I found one of her fancier ball dresses she used to wear for her 12th birthday, it was a gentle tender brown. And it looked like one of those super popular dresses, a brown skirt with white ruffles running down the center. The top part had many strings which Marianne would have probably broke if I hadn't had the chamber maids help her.

 

 

Geez, sometimes my sister can really be a handful! She always wants to do things by herself and she never lets any of the servants help! {sighs}

 

 

What will I ever do with her, so troublesome...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least now we truly are dressed proper, like a family should. Regal green, light pink, and gentle brown. I can't help but smile to myself of today's combination. All in a day's work! 


	4. Citizen's Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Saewine is only ten right now. But because of dwarf DNA, he HAD a good beard going. HAD... He was very sad when he lost it...
> 
> BTW he has to shave every week so he can continue to have child smooth skin. Appearances are important for him, he still doesn't like humans. Except Plum and other children who are good natured.
> 
>  
> 
> PPS. Please note the Roland.

\-- ** _Meanwhile Elsewhere_** \--

 

 

The path to the market square was usually more busy, but now only a few people were going about. People with carts, people with donkeys, and horses, people with children, people with filled baskets, and empty ones.

But on this path walked a particular boy. He was alone and unaccompanied, his pockets filled with lose change. 

 

 

Empty basket in hand he walked down the path. He donned a brown tunic, fastened with a rope for a belt, and off-white dirty trouser socks. His shoes were hand crafted by himself, using a thin but strong slice of wood as soles, wrapped in leather and bound to his feet with multiple linen wraps. 

 

 

He seemed upset as he make his way to the closest market square next to one of the castle's entryways. 

 

 

He wasn't a boy, and he didn't like how he had to still act like one anyway. He especially didn't appreciate when he had to shave off all of his wonderful hair. Now all he had was a small corp of dark brown remains of his original hairstyle. It took him a very long while to grow it, and his beard... ho he had a lovely beard as well.

 

But now with his hair gone, he felt overly exposed to the world... He wasn't used to being here, he was used to traveling. A lot. But his companions both wanted to stay here. There was something here that attracted them. And the only person who was yet to be impressed was himself.

 

 

His name was Saewine, and he was simply a dwarf who didn't like being belittled. 

 

So it hurt his dignity a lot when he finally reached the market square and asked the vendors in his fake childish voice, only to hear the same thing over and over again.

 

"Aww, what a dashing young'un ya are! Here you go little one!"

 

"Well aren't you just an angel? Doing chores fer your mum I see? Take this lil' fella"

 

"Oh!  _Such_  a brave young man, going out ALL ON YOUR OWN! Here's what you wanted~!"

 

The treatment he had gotten for the past 13 days were excruciating, nonetheless he was still happy somewhere inside to receive so much kindness. For the longest time he believed that humans were simply war-mongering mad creatures who lived upon other's suffering. But his view was flawed, he had met them for the first time... in a war. Saewine would shiver whenever he thought about it because he had never seen any creature or being as bloodthirsty as those humans had been that day.

 

 During those years he was left alone in the world. His family, friends, and home was gone... for a while he had aimed mindlessly along. There was nothing left in the world now. Or so he thought...

 

 

Saewine thought of those days as he walked back home, his basket full and pockets finally empty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**\--Three Years Back--**

 

 

He was only seven years old at that time

 

 

 

Days had passed, Saewine had forgotten the taste of food and his organs were beginning to forget how to work.

 

 

He could barely lift his feet off the ground anymore. He had run away from the flaming destroyed village at first, but in one day he couldn't keep running, and in four days he had forgotten how to stop altogether.

 

 

He simply kept walking, mindlessly looking forward. Looking at no one, at nothing, he kept going, walking for what felt like an eternity.

 

 

That was when he met Plum...

 

Plum was her nickname of course, her real name was Pruna, but all the orphans always called her Plum.

In an amazing matter of days Plum was able to break down all his sadness and desolation.

 

 

 

She found him on the forest floor, Saewine didn't remember when, but he had collapsed at some point.

 

She was looking for edible plants when she spotted his short dwarf form laying in a strawberry patch. This was odd because usually people around strawberry patches are happy alive and healthy. But the war had changed everything, almost distorting reality altogether... 

 

 

She brought him back to a group of four orphaned children, three of which were siblings, the fourth was almost a teen. She told him about her old life, when she was a wealthy noble and powerful sorceress. She told him about the orphans she had taken under her wing since her own palace had been destroyed and reduced to rubble. Everyone had familiar tales to tell, and Saewine still remembered how much he admired the different orphans. Their bravery and their heartbreak and their pain. It all showed on their faces. But still they smiled at the end of their tale...each one of them had braved horrible side-affects of the war. And yet they smiled.

 

They refused to let themselves be caught in the past, and there was a certain magic watching all the brave children try so hard to keep a grasp on the present and the past.

 

 

That strange magic had healed him...

 

 

In only days he had changed. He was happy again.

 

He found a new family and many new friends in this small group. Plum was the main mother figure, despite the efforts of the various female children. Her slightly chubby appearance was comforting, aided by her chocolate colored skin, her warm dark eyes, shoulder length black hair, and her very tattered old used-to-be fancy gown. 

She would always get them to listen to her intently somehow, and if they ever made a mistake or had done something wrong, Plum was always gentle and open minded. She would still chide them for going through with the action anyways.

 

 

When Saewine joined their group however he tried hard to become the father figure. It didn't help that the children were taller then him by mere centimeters, but he still managed it with his crafty hands and mind full of ideas. Saewine thought them (and Plum) how to sew, basic blacksmith and other fine crafts, dance with more energy, and how to be an excellent singer.

 

 

The group had never been more happy, Saewine gave then more ways then ever to celebrate. Oh that tree was bearing fruit? Party time! What's this? You found a rock? Celebrate! Huh?! You're a year older? Let the fun times begin!

 

 

Nonetheless, travelling around in a small rouge group of children, one women, and a dwarf wasn't the safest arrangement. 

 

 

Eventually, they would sometimes be robbed clean; once or twice a child or two were kidnapped. Of course the group had many of their own misadventures trying to save each other and keep their supplies close and guarded. It was during times like these when they would sometimes gain a new member or two into the group.

 

Of course, eventually fate had made the group welcome Roland as their Guardian. 

Plum had been kidnapped and the children and Saewine had a brilliant plan to bust in and save Plum from the nasty people. However when they arrived to the rescue Plum was untied, unharmed, and safe by the side of a man clad in a clean red coat. His long blond hair was still in perfect place, his green eyes studying the people strewn about the room, looking at them like they were simply trash laying around. The children were scared as his gaze finally fell over them.

 

 

There was nothing comforting in his eyes. Like looking into colored glass... Dead.

 

 

Plum did a small giggle, "oh you silly children, you needn't be afraid! He saved me from the bandits!"

 

When they heard this the fear of the unknown stranger flew out the window. With more enthusiasm then anyone can handle, they launched themselves at both the man and Plum. Saewine couldn't help but get swept up in the cheers, although he did avoid the strange blonde man.

 

 

Roland then became their group's very own Knight. He often smiled at the children, a strange uncomfortable, strained smile, like he was unsure what else to do. But when the children asked him about his past he would immediately burst into a truly sly smirk and retell many tales about his quests, his army, and his battles. Saewine only liked the strange man less and less, he reminded him too much of the people he had seen in that battle that leveled his village.

 

But two years had passed and a subtle bond was forged between the three adults anyways. Saewine was the trustworthy planner, he would organize the children in patrols, one for finding more orphans, one to find food, one to earn money, and one to help with the work at home. Roland was the guardian, protecting the children, saving a few, and making sure no one even touched their supplies. Plum was still the mother figure, in fact she even started babying Roland and Saewine themselves. She would also sew more clothes when she had nothing else to do, very rarely she would practice her own witchcraft. 

 

 

At the end of that year, in the coldest winter yet, the group had taken up shelter in the nearby tavern. Roland was stationed with the children sitting around one of the tables, Plum and Saewine making their way toward the bigger crowds.

 

 

Plum insisted that she knew somebody there, and like a possessed animal she kept trying to make her way there in a very desperate manner. Finally, Saewine made sure the children were safe with Roland, Plum was just about ready to run like mad to the other side of the tavern. Gripping her arm tightly he made sure she slowly walked towards the large group, pushing people aside so that she could pass. In the center of the group sat an elf, tall, proud, and with a crafty confident smile. Hugging one knee loosely close to his chest, he sat on the table, basking in the center of attention. He was scanning his audience, when his gaze met Plum's, and time froze.

 

 

 

Sporting white hair and loose gray tunic decorated in elaborate designs of silver, with black trouser socks and durable shoes. The man had pointed long ears, the only thing that separated elf and human, apart from the height difference. He had straps of leather wrapped around his wrists and ankles, creating special designs and tastefully punctuated with an occasional jem. In the most fluid and slow movement any being could manage, he slipped off the table and stood in front of Plum.

 

His eyes were wide in shock and then were flooded with relief. Slowly his lips parted, and a strong British voice leaked out, "Pruna..." He sounded like he had lost something he thought he could never find.

 

Plum trembled on the spot. Tears slowly making their way down her face, her fists clenched, she whispered... "Y-you...you...[gasping] ...u....." 

Her face scrunched up and she almost took him down with the force of her hug. "IMP!!!!"

 

Sheepishly the man raised his trembling arms and tried to hug her back. "Heh. Miss me?" Tears were beginning to fill his eyes, threatening to spill.

 

Plum placed the man back in front of her, she was only a head taller then the elf (Saewine was still shorter than the Elf which bothered him) "You made it out." He said, the tears finally fell from his face and he laughed nervously, "you're alive..."

 

Plum simply smiled, then she looked at Saewine, "sorry little sunshine... but it's best if you go to the rest of the group..."

 

Later that evening Plum returned alone, Saewine had already told the children about the elf, so she was immediately raided with questions. 

"Clam! Children please! Clam down! One at a time!"

 

One of the younger girls yelled out louder then the rest,"oh! Oh! Who  **is**  Imp!? Was he your husband!?"

 

"No silly! He was my apprentice! Errr... or rather my helper."

 

Another girl continued the train of thought, "your helper for what? Did he get the food an' monies an' all the other supplies for you?"

 

"Oh no little one, he helped me practice my magic!"

 

The children went into fits after hearing this, it was very rare that Plum practiced magic in front of them. So this magic was still a new mystery for them, one of the boys jumping from excitement yelled, "DOES THAT MEAN  _ANYONE_  CAN DO MAGIC IF THEY HELP YOU!?"

 

"No, no, magic is special, **it** chooses  _who_  should learn. The elf helper was another magic user like me. So we helped each other learn more about it."

 

"What was his name?"

 

"He he he, I always called him an Imp because he used to steal things and make ALL SORTS of trouble! But his name was Ioan and he loves to travel lots! OH and he told me something grand!"

 

The children waited with baited breath, even Roland couldn't help but lean in.

 

"He told me where we can find a  ** _real_**  home!"

 

Everyone gasped. Saewine thought out loud in wonder, "a real home....?"

 

"yes. And oh! There's this WONDERFUL man who helps the people build their homes and he has this amazing castle that he lets people stay in! And it's safe! No bandits! No thieves! And most importantly... there will he a warm home just waiting for us... We don't have to sleep in the cold anymore."

 

The children cheered! Everyone jumping and dancing, yelling and shouting. Some even joined Saewine in a small celebratory song.

 

 

No more camping out in the cold... No more sleeping in the streets. No more wandering. No more drifting.

 

Soon, they could all have a place that they could truly call home...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saewine snapped back to the present, another year had passed before the group had found their new home.

But it was indeed worth the journey, they were all warm for the first time during winter. For the first time they could sleep comfortably and have a special space just for themselves. Each child took a small portion of the walls in the home to decorate and scribble on. The walls were made of different shaped stones and cobble. 

 

 

As Saewine walked down the road he eyed the door warily, since his arms were busy he would have to resort to yelling. That was always hard to do in a fake voice. He got as close to the door as he dared, and yelled out, "hey! I got the food!"

 

 

One of the girls opened the door, "oh hey Saewine! Plum's waiting for ya in the kitchen."

 

Saewine smiled, "Thanks Polly."

 

The inside of the house was very simple, the front door led to a small living area, to the left of this area was an extra room Roland used, directly in front were the extra rooms the various children had claimed, and to the right was the kitchen. Veering right Saewine made sure he let out enough complaining sighs and groans to let everybody taller then him think twice about where they step. 

 

 

In the kitchen there was only one other girl old enough to help Pruna make dinner. While she was drifting around, cooking, mixing, and helping the girl, Plum finally addressed him. "Oh! Saewine! There you are! Could you be a dear and just set the vegetables on the table?"

 

Saewine frowned. "The table?" He eyed the object, it was tall enough to fit him comfortably underneath. The basket was too heavy to lift over his head, so he simply tossed the vegetables on the table, leaving the basket on the floor under the table so as not to trip anyone.

 

 

In hours the food was ready, the little home was flooded with aromas of roast chicken and other side dishes. The children all gathered in the living area, sitting in small groups. They waited as Saewine, Plum, and the other girl (Susan) handed out plates with hot meals. 

The group was always happiest when eating, everyone was stuffing their faces, or talking, or perhaps even moving around, dancing, acting, and other such games.

 

It was just like yesterday's dinner...Tomorrow would be the same, and the day after that... and the day after that...

 

 

But Saewine looked up and realized something... something was different today. Or more importantly...  _ **Someone**_ was missing.

 

 

Where was Roland?

 

 

 

* * *

 

**\--Side Story--**

 

 

**(The Past)**

 

For as long as he could remember, Ioan was always fending for himself. He lived in the balance between doing good and being bad at the same time. Despite being raised by a rather rich family that was close to the King and Queen, he was happy with what little he had the pleasure of calling his. His father was a jolly, happy-go-lucky man while his mother was the rule and discipline in the house.

 

 

Ioan hated his mother and adored his father as any kid would in such a situation... But his mother was getting hurt by the gap between her son and herself.  
Eventually Ioan found her at her moment of weakness, and she revealed who she really was. 

 

 

His mother's side of the family were rich Knight blood... she was the first girl they had in a long time. They had ditched her with a rather generous amount of money and his mother had decided to travel the world. She did so aimlessly, even after she lost all her money, she realized that she was beginning to develop a strong personality. One that was truly unique to her. But then she met his father, and traveling was suddenly left at the back of her mind. Her goal was to make the man woo her, and she was successful.

 

 

Upon hearing the announcement of the wedding, her family tried to take a share of her new husband's wealth. But Ioan's mother was strong enough to reject them. She was strict with him because she was simply insecure. She wanted Ioan to know everything, to learn as much as he can. She wanted Ioan to be able to fend for himself and be independent.

 

 

 

Ioan became truly happy after his mother opened up ti him. He now loved both of his parents. And life was perfect... until he discovered that he had magic in him.

 

It had started with a simple thought, he simply was dreaming of how he'd travel the world. Thinking of the amazing adventures he'd have and how everyone would listen to him in rapt attention as he spread his epic tale. Or course he'd be dressed for the occasion, with fancy wrist wrappings and elegant ankle ones to match.

 

He looked down as he pictured them... then he stared harder... They were real... But how?

 

 

In an instant he knew the answer, and as he passed that thought through his head he felt it there.  The surge of power coursing through every fiber of his being, rejuvenating him, making him feel invincible...

 

 

His parents had a long discussion, his mother seemed to have expected this, and she wanted, as always to teach him. 

However it was immensely hard to do since she never experienced such a gift as being crowned with power. So she called in the only other person she trusted to train her son, the resident court witch, Pruna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Side Story Will Continue Next week!!!


	5. Happy Birthday, Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I skipped out on you for like. Feels like a year don't it? ANYWAYS!
> 
> Here's a chapter, and in apology, please accept TWO extra bonus side stories as well!
> 
>  
> 
> So I don't really know how you guys feel about the flow of the story so far, so as an added bonus, I'll add another chapter with what characters have appeared so far in the story, and what you should know by now.
> 
> I will also (as always) answer any questions you might have (this applies for the rest of the fanfic)

**Thirteen Days.**

 

Yes. Just thirteen days.   
It took him 13 days to find out how he could enter the castle without being noticed.  
13 days to count the sad handful number of servants and guards.

...And 13 days to conceive the perfect plan.

 

He could kill the King and blame the others, or he could screw up both daughters and threaten the King. Or... he could simply marry one, have the other need saving, and earn the trust of everyone.

 

He smiled. _Yes. That had a nice ring to it, didn't it? Roland, The Hero. King of the Realm and Immortalized Leader of the Greatest Army._

 

 

The man sat lazily atop one of the castle's towers, gazing at the town bellow. Arms folded behind his head, leg thrown on top of the other. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark, two small glints of bright burning emeralds. 

_How quaint. The humans built this town so close to their dearly beloved King. Heh, these little huts are practically sticking to the walls._

 

He didn't forget the grand celebration and feast in the castle a few days ago. Nor did he forget how the King had stopped letting the citizens enter his castle freely.  
That was like asking Roland personally to break in, enter, and do what he wanted with what he found inside. Already he knew why the castle was barred in. 

_So the King thinks that he'll keep his little angels from the outside world. Keep them safe in their small comfy home. Like precious birds in a cage._

 

Roland was a vampire. And as much as he didn't like **not** yelling it out to the world, he had to keep it hidden. He wasn't an idiot. Not anymore. His mistake will never be repeated.   
Oh yes, from now on, he was going to make sure every single street rat believed he was fit for the crown. That he was the better ruler. The greatest King.

And this time, no one will drag him down... His smile climbed till his teeth were revealed, two sharp canines slipping out. Roland closed his eyes and soaked in the moment...Below him somewhere in the castle he knew the eldest princess was celebrating her thirteenth birthday...heh. What a coincidence...

 

Then his senses extended, spreading over the castle, finding his target. Then he heard it; sobbing, the pitter-patter of small feet, and the ugly sound of a girl letting out an anguished cry.  
 _Wow. The King moves even faster then me._

 

Eyes snapping open, smile fading, he stood on the slopped roof of the tower. Snapping his face in the direction of his soon-to-be prey, he leaped out into the courtyard, and landed gently on top of the Weeping Willow in the center. Tonight was perfect, the moon was full, bright, and beautiful. He saw the small long brown haired sobbing girl run underneath the tree.

_Good. It was indeed the right girl. He had to marry the older one. He couldn't wait two extra years for the younger sister to grow. Besides he wanted the one next in line._

Slipping through the branches, he slowly made his way down, making sure the girl would never hear him.

 

Under the tree she had her small clammy fists all over her face, trying to wipe up the tears as fast as they came. She was failing miserably...  _At least she's persistent. It's more satisfying when they try to fight it._

Standing upside down on the branch (to Roland gravity didn't apply when he didn't want it to), he reached out with one hand and gently placed his fingers on her eyelids. He let his cold ice skin temperature spread out to her, her needed to make her completely under his control. And this time, learning well from his past mistakes, he needed to do it more gradually. 

 

The girl froze, her eyes were dried with the chill radiating from Roland's fingers. Looking at what probably would have been straight at him if it hadn't been for her closed eyelids. In an awed whisper she asked him, "Who. Are you?"

Roland always found this part of the spell casting creepy, his prey would always know where he was and how he felt. Lucky for him they never remember anything after. He walked along his branch to get closer to the crying girl. Leaning in he whispered in her ear.

"My name is Roland, and you my little buttercup, are the lucky maiden who will be my bride in five years time."

"Your. Bride...?"

"Yes. Because you see, we are hopelessly in love. And You... Well **you have no choice.** Because you ARE in love with me. And You. Can't. Help it."

"Hopelessly?"

A deep rumble of a chuckle rolled through Roland's chest, " **Yes. Hopelessly.** "

 

He removed his hand from her eyes and slid it down to cradle her chin. Her eyes remained closed, her expression had slowly changed from awe to simple want. Her eyebrows shaped in a pleading manner and her lips were slightly pinched in a trembling pout, as if not sure to bite her lip or not.

_Good. She's trying to fight it._

 

He could see her expression start to crumble, and after a long while, he knew something was wrong...

the little girl was about to win...

 

The spell never takes this long...

 

 

...He couldn't believe it!

 

_WHAT... **WHAT!?**_

_WHY does such a small child know how to fight so strongly against my spell!!_

Even the strongest vampire fell under his spell in an **instant** , and yet this girl refused to stop questioning the thoughts he had planted there. 

 

When ever he delivered his bite, he always had to be slow, and careful, and oh so gentle. But if she was going to be so stubborn... then he was going to be rough.

Smiling wider then ever, eyes glowing eerily bright, Roland opened his mouth wide. Two canines now inhumanly long and unusually sharp,

The hand cradling her chin forced Marianne's face up, exposing her neck. He bit down as roughly and as painfully as he could. Catching her skin in his teeth and completely destroying it. So instead of clean bite marks, it was simply a large patch of missing ripped skin. The blood came gushing out, falling into his mouth in delicious cascading waves.

In an instant, Roland completely lost himself. He was **always** in control. He was **always** gentle when feeding. He was **always**... a gentlemen. **Always discrete.**  

 

But now he was lost completely, surrendered and fallen victim to his own dark vampiric desires. _  
__UGH!!! THIS IS SOO MUCH BETTER! THIS IS THE WAY FOOD IS MEANT TO BE CONSUMED! RIPPED APART AND SUCKED COMPLETELY DRY OF THEIR BLOOD!_

 

 

The rush from biting her didn't just come from his rough-handling, no... this girl tasted... different. She had blood even more sweeter then a new born child (and that was as sweet as it came!). She was something else...

_Perfect...Yes that was all she was. The perfect meal. I chose my perfect bride._

 

With the powerful taste came the many waves of...well. Power. Pure simple energy, like a buzzing special magic, all for Roland to take.   
Then he sensed her life ebbing away, her pulse getting weaker and the blood not spilling as freely anymore. He pried his fangs away from her, pushing her now weak body against the trunk of the tree like a sack of potatoes.

 

Wiping up the rest of the blood, making sure not a single drop was wasted, he stared at the wound on her neck as it grew back rapidly, a small brand appearing in the middle of it. In the darkest of black, a small symbol that looked like a swirl with four small lines etched across it.   
  
Roland couldn't help but smile at his work. 

_Beautiful._

_Lovely._

 

Slipping from the branch, he slowly planted his feet to the ground and stood the right way up. Then roughly lifting her her head, he spoke.  
"See you in five years time. My future Queen."

 

 

And then he disappeared.

 

 

**"-Happy 13th Birthday Marianne-"**

And a wicked laugh echoed in her empty head.  
Marianne hadn't moved throughout the entire ordeal.  
She was frozen.

Still...

 

**...Dead.**

 

 

 

"Marianne!" Called out a voice in the dark.

 

"MARIANNE!" the voice was getting closer. "OH! Dear Gods! Marianne! There you are! I have looked everywhere for you child!"

The voice belonged to a man, with graying brown hair and a small beginnings of a pot belly. He bent on his knees and looked up into the face of his child. His dear daughter... The very same one who asked only to have her freedom denied...

He hugged her close and whispered in a small sorrow filled voice. "Oh, my dear Marianne! I'm so sorry that you have to hear the same thing every year... But you know how I feel... I just..."

He released her from his embrace and examined her unchanging expression as he continued. "It's just safer knowing that you're here and not... out there...The world is big and vast, but it is also filled with suffering and pestilence and disease and so... soo much of suffering..."

He paused. Marianne was still silent."Marianne?... Please child, speak."

 

Finally she met his eyes and stared blankly, anger flashed by, then pain and sorrow soon after. Then a single tear trickled down her face.

"Next year.... I will ask the same question father... and I still hope for a different answer every year."

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **\--Side Story--**_  

 

"Argh!? Why do I have to be sent out **alone** to find Roland! I thought the other kids would be glad to look for their 'hero'!"

Kicking the dirt, Saewine made his way towards the castle.

 

_The man was ALWAYS near the castle. Its almost like he has some fight to pick with it._

 

_No wait that wasn't right. He was happy being near the castle... {Sighs} Never-mind. You just can't figure out what that guy was thinking._

  
Kicking up more dirt as he walked towards the castle gate, Saewine thought about his new arrangement.  
He liked this new family. He had tons of fun playing pranks on them and getting pranked in return. He enjoyed dancing and singing and celebrating with them... But, it didn't feel right.

Everyone there always thought he was only good for playing pranks, or dancing, or singing...No one there recognized all of him. His handcrafted presents that they thought were market bought, or how his clever plans were simply dumb luck or some such.  
No body took him seriously. No one listened to him... no one ...no one needed him.

 

At this thought the little dwarf had soo much pent up anger build up that he actually felt the urge to hit an object. Hard.

Having reached the castle's gates, he punched the large wooden doors hard enough to emit a sound that echoed softly into the night. It wasn't loud, but if someone was on the other side, he would've been caught.

He sighed, then quickly brought his hand close to his chest, cradling it with the other. He did do quite a lot of punching for various reasons, but these doors seemed unnecessarily reinforced.  _Weird. It's like the King is afraid of us or something..._

 

Then he froze as a small soft voice called out from the other side, "hello? Is anyone out there?"  
  


Just his luck now he's going to end up in the dungeon. He turned to walk away, but then the voice came again. "Hello? Please answer me. I just want to talk to you!"

 

Saewine froze. The voice behind the door was sweet and gentle... and sounded a bit sad...  _I'm totally gonna regret this..._

He turned back around, silently sighed, and took a deep breath...

 

* * *

 

 

**_\--Side Story 2--_ **

****

**(The Past)**

 

 

The first time he met her, he knew she was a awe inspiring force to be reckoned with...

 

On the very first day he was to meet Pruna, he knew she was something else. He could feel the power just,  _radiating_ out of her.

She donned an expansive and slightly shimmering blue ball-gown. It was conjured by magic. There was no doubt in his mind that all of her clothing was the result of her immense power. Even her eyes, which any normal person would see as black, shimmered and changed color constantly.

 

And to be honest, for the first few days with her, Ioan couldn't help but be her drooling little fan-boy that constantly adored her and everything she did. To him, Pruna was a  **God.**  

She held all the vast knowledge about his power, and she was slowly showing him parts of himself he didn't know he had.

 

She showed him the limits of his powers, and the way it worked and what he could do. It was like she gave him a personal tour of the highest form of Heaven.

 

But he was getting impatient, she was treating him like a mere child! He was almost nine! He could take care of himself! He can learn more about himself later!  
What he  **really** wanted, was to know more about HER.

 

Who was she. How did she gain SO much power... He was so convinced that this women, who claimed to be a simple court witch, was really and truly  **somehow** connected to the Gods. Maybe she WAS magic incarnate! 

 

And of course she knew what he thought of her, she always laughed when she found him snooping around in her work, or when she caught him gazing at her awe-struck. And always, she would say, "My little Imp! You are going to truly ruin me with your sharp curiosity! You can think about me later, when your lessons have finished and you've properly graduated from being under my wing."

 

But still, his free time was consumed with Ioan burrowing into every book even  _faintly_ related to magic. Anything that could POSSIBLY tell him who Pruna was. Who she  **really** is...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, I AM SO NERVOUS, AN ENTIRE CHAPTER DONE WITHOUT RINGO-GO-BINGO!!! {internal screams!}
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. No, the 9 year old will not be shipped with women. Please I hope to gosh you guys understood it wasn't a ship but more of a... Well, let's just say that Ioan harbors a... _different_. kind of love for Pruna.


	6. Informations Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you were confused about the characters thus far... In no particular order...

**MARIANNE**

A long haired brunette, just recently turned thirteen. And in case you guys didn't get the memo, but in the previous chapter, she reveals that on her birthdays she always asks her father if she can leave the castle. 

She cried last chapter because it's been a bit over two years since she's been outside the stone cage her father calls home.

 

Little Tidbit: She has very fair skin and is still the goody little girl, she's only  **JUST** begun to even REALIZE that there's rebellious side to her. Be patient, this is a long and slow story, and I promise you at some point she transforms into  **badass**!

 

 

**DAWN**

Another long haired girl, only two years younger to her older sister and blond with blue eyes. At this point in the story, Dawn is just ALL ABOUT adoring and looking up to her strange and awesome older sister.

So when Marianne began wanting to go out of the castle, she obviously confided in Dawn, and now she too wants out! (Hence the tone of voice in the first side story in the previous chapter, and for those of you who didn't figure it out yet, YES, that was Dawn's voice speaking to Saewine)

 

Little Tidbit: While Marianne tells and asks and generally is very vocal about wanting to escape the castle's walls, Dawn escapes mentally through tales and stories of the world around her. Although most of what she hears are sappy love stories... So from the very beginning Dawn thought of the outside world an a better stage for romantic adventures. Also she's 11 right now.

 

 

 **SAEWINE** (A.K.A. Sunny)

I had some people tell me that they didn't know who Saewine was supposed to be. Rest Assured THERE ARE NO OC'S in this fan-fic ANY EXTRA CHARACTERS ARE JUST PROPS AND SUPPORTS FOR PLOT TO TAKE PLACE.

You should know by now that Sunny is...

a Dwarf

proud of the fact that his Dwarf nature allows him to be able to sport a beard in mere days

10 years old

dark skinned like he was meant to be, with the same bright hazel eyes and dull black brown-ish hair.

a year younger to Dawn. (This honestly happened by mistake... Oops) 

short haired right now because he's supposed to appear as a human 10 year old. Not many Dwarfs in this town... (Because I swear to you if there were, Saewine would have much more hair XD  )

 

//end of list off

 

 

**FAIRY KING**

I had no idea that his official real name was supposed to be Dadga.. I think. I dunno, but just to play it safe I called him the Fairy King.

In the prologue (chapter 1) he's young and handsome. But later on in the chapters you'll notice me grey-ing out his brown hair (I wanted to have Marianne and father resemblance, hence the 'he preferred swordplay over punching' in case anyone actually caught that in the earlier chapters...)

 

He started out on the streets as an abandoned orphan, fell in love with a blond blue-eyed princess, trained like mad to be a suitable suiter (while attending to her passionately as well), got married into the family, and went through Hell when he lost her... Now all he has is his safe sanctuary, the Weeping Willow, and his dearly beloved daughters. (Oh yeah and a Kingdom to run.)

 ~~Little~~ HUGE Tidbit: He is only HALF Fairy! OoOooOoOoOo! Also he strangely thinks he's still human (even after sprouting wings!) And speaking of wings, I hope you guys realized he lost his wings when growing that Weeping Willow right? I don't know how to make it more obvious then making them shatter into fine dust and disappearing. I was very dramatic about it.

 

 

 **S. PRUNA** (A.K.A. the Sugar Plum fairy)

This one was obvious. I really seriously hope you guys knew that Pruna was the sugar plum fairy in my fanfic.

In the short story it is revealed that she once indeed held a high position in court, a powerful witch it seemed. And at some point she had agreed to care for Ioan and his new-found powers. She just wasn't ready for his odd curiosity in her.

 

A brown skinned, dark eyed, 'bit-on-the-chubby-side' woman. And by chubby I mean her thighs are thick and she has a  _small_ belly, a really small one. Like a small bump really.

Also, if the person posses magic, they can she her eyes change color constantly.

Little Tidbit: She's a liar. And a bit more... evil then the good guys. Only a bit.

 

 

 **IOAN** (A.K.A. That Little Imp!)

I honestly didn't wan to leave this lovable guy out of my fan-fic. I thought it was suspicious that there was only one of his kind in the movie, and it seemed like he wasn't a natural creature from the Dark Forest, yet he was there for some reason, fixated on Sugar Plum and her potion. So I had a theory that maybe he used to be someone or something else that ticked off the Sugar Plum fairy, who then turned him into exactly what she thought of him. An Imp. An annoyance.

 

White haired with a British accent. 'Care for some tea and biscuits dear?'

He does have SOME magic in him, but it's very very faint compared to Plum's magic. All he can really do is really see and feel the magic in the world (and that is truly all he wants to do, explore every place that teams with magic)

 

Little Tidbit: He went to the Fairy King's Kingdom because he sensed two sources of magic, one was faint and hidden, the other was large and grand.

 

 

 **ROLAND**  

Blonde long haired vampire, his personality is a bit tweaked because of the powers he holds. He also likes his read coat very much! Also as aforementioned in the previous chapter he's a ninja from Naruto.... ERRR I MEAN, He does stuff. Yeah!

 

The casting spells thing isn't a ninja thing though, its a vampire thing, more details will be revealed. Not soon, but at some point.

Also please note that he was only attacking Marianne like an animal because of the vampire nature in him. We learn more later. Just. Go with it for now. All will be clear about Roland in the next Arc.

P.S. Note the 'Even the most powerful vampire fell under his spell' in the previous chapter.

Little Tidbit: He is humane. WHAT A SHOCKER! I'm serious though. In one of the side stories, I WILL tell you more about this tidbit.

 

 

 **ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE PLOT, CHARACTERS, OR/AND THEIR ACTIONS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK!** (I'll tell you if the answer contains a spoiler ;D )

 

**Author's Note:**

> BE YE ANON, GUEST, NON-USER, OR USER, YOU CAN:
> 
> -Comment
> 
> -Or email me at randomdata@nili.ca if you want to be my co-author!


End file.
